KND: The Oblivious Nature of a Boy
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Numbuh Two has said something he shouldn't have, and Numbuh One is obliged to be the one to help him see the light. Implied 2/5 and tiny 3/4 allusion... Please read and Review!


"The Oblivious Nature of a Boy"

Writing Operative: CallMeButLove

**BANG!** The slamming door shook the entire tree-house. Tinkling could be heard from within the kitchen cabinets, small crashes reverberated through the walls indicating several small items in Numbuh Two's room had come down from their places, probably mini prototype planes. Numbuh One sat comfortably alone, in the main room reading. He shook his head and adjusted his sunglasses back up on the bridge of his nose, the shaking of the room had made them slide downwards. He heaved a persecuted sigh, and returned his attention to the report from Global Command that he was trying to study.

Numbuh Two came wandering in a few minutes later, shuffling and downcast with his pilot's cap in his hand, and his goggles shoved haphazardly up onto his head askew. He padded over to the fridge and pulled out a snack, but discarded it after only a couple of bites. His cloudy mood was obvious even to Numbuh One, who was trying his best to remain focused on the report. He began to feel that he should have gone to his own room while he'd had the chance. Too late though now, he acknowledged that his teammate clearly needed some support and of course he would try to give it if he could. Setting the report down next to the couch upon which he rested, he looked in the direction of his friend and opened conversation.

"What's going on Numbuh Two?", Nigel's voice was soft, but firm enough to reveal that he meant to have an answer now that he'd gotten involved.

"I don't know why you'd think that _I_ know anything about it", he sounded offended but really it was his sadness coming through against his will. Numbuh One recognized this and pressed on.

"I asked you to tell me what you _do_ know Numbuh Two. Something is definitely bothering you and I think it has a connection to that slamming door just now", he paused watching his friend's face for signs of cooperation.

"How would I know why anyone would slam their door? It wasn't my door!"

"All right, then let's start with whose door it was?", Nigel himself was becoming a bit irritated, but he knew Hoagie needed understanding. He tried again.

"Who's door shook the whole tree-house, Numbuh Two?"

"I guess it must have been Numbuh Five...", he stopped and looked very carefully at his shoes.

"Why would she do something like that Hoagie?", Nigel used his friend's name to help him see that he was genuinely concerned. The use of it, caused Hoagie's eyes to snap back up from the floor to meet Nigel's steady gaze.

"I don't know. She's not usually like other girls so I have no idea why she'd go all crazy. I could see it if it was Numbuh Three, but why Abby would get so worked up is beyond me", he seemed actually perplexed and Nigel felt sorry for him.

"Were you with her right before she went to her room?", he asked choosing to ignore the other boy's unconscious use of Numbuh Five's first name.

"Yeah, we were coming in from my test flight of the new plane, and hey! Did you know she asked me if she could fly with me? She can't be mad at me now, when she asked to go in the first place!", he seemed to be trying to convince both of them.

"Well, maybe her mood doesn't have anything to do with the flight... What were the two of you talking about during the test? Oh, and next time you decide to go testing experimental aircraft be sure that one of you tells me where you're going, OK? I don't need to find out later that my Tech Specialist and my Second in Command, not to mention my friends, crashed somewhere and are hurt – or worse", he stopped and Hoagie was slightly taken aback by the depth of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry so much Numbuh One! You know my planes are the best ever built, besides I'd never take Abby up with me if I thought there was even a chance that something could go wrong. I'd never, ever put her in danger, or any of you guys really", he spoke somewhat wistfully at first and seemed to add mention of the team as a kind of after-thought. Nigel however, did not take any offense.

"I know you'd never be reckless Numbuh Two. I just think it's better to be overly cautious even when it comes to your incomparable tech work. So, what was it you two talked about on the flight?", Numbuh One deftly brought the conversation round to the original point again.

"We were just talking about nothing at first really, no big important subjects. I don't know when Cree came into it... Oh wait! Yes I do, Abby said something about how hard it was to live in the same house with her, and she mumbled about missing her sister.

"All I did was make a joke, she usually doesn't exactly _love_ my jokes but she never gets this mad about them. I don't get it!", again Hoagie sounded lost and again Nigel empathized.

"Why don't you tell me what the joke was and maybe I can tell what got you into trouble about it?", he offered knowing full well that any conversation of Hoagie's with Numbuh Five about her sister that ended this way had to have something to do with Abby's secret crush on Hoagie.

She had no idea that Nigel was aware of it and he'd remained neutral until now out of hope that his thick-skulled friend here would realize his true feelings were not for Cree. It seemed to him now, that Hoagie was going to need a little shove in the right direction.

"All I said was that it couldn't possibly be too hard to live with Cree being she's so gorgeous and I joked that I'd switch houses with Numbuh Five anytime she said the word. I just don't get what the big deal is?", he implored Numbuh One with his tone to explain and Nigel felt awful for Abby, so he tried to reach Hoagie without betraying Abby's secret.

"Did you stop to think at all about the fact that Cree was never decommissioned? That she _knowingly_ attacks us and the KND in general, not to mention her own flesh and blood on a regular basis. She aids our most evil enemies, and fights openly against everything she swore to uphold. She was the Sector Leader here before Numbuh Five, she's not only Abby's sister, she was her Commanding Officer and her mentor, her hero. Don't you think that hurts? Did you stop and think that the way you go on and on about Cree might make Abby feel as if you don't care for her at all?", Nigel paused to allow this to sink in and he was not disappointed at the result. Hoagie's eyes lit with fire, and he stood animatedly waving his arms around as he spoke.

"Of course I care about her! Just because I think Cree is pretty doesn't mean anything. How could she think I don't care? She means more to me than anyone, I don't know what I'd do without her, I – ", he halted realizing suddenly exactly what his words meant. Then he continued without allowing Nigel a chance to reply.

"I didn't think about how she'd feel about the stuff I say about Cree and I _really_ never thought about how hard it must be to have a traitor in your own family. I know, now that you mention it, that they were close when Abby was younger. She has talked a little about Cree being a really great operative back then. I guess I should have known that she still hurts over it even now. Numbuh One, what am I gonna do? She'll probably never forgive me for this!", now he was desperate and he flopped back down on the couch beside Nigel dejected and despondent. Nigel sighed once more glad that things were moving forward, he replied.

"There is only one thing for you to do Hoagie. Go to her and apologize. Tell her what you just told me, tell her how you really feel. You know what a rare thing it is for Abigail Lincoln to confide in anyone? If she was opening up to you about Cree, then you should take it as a sign that she trusts you. Now you have to go and regain that trust. Be honest, and let her talk if she has anything to say. Listen to her", Nigel stopped and regarded his friend for a moment smiling to himself.

"I'm not sure what I could possibly say that could make up for this Numbuh One, but I am gonna try. One thing I know, and that's that I can't live without Abby in my life, I'd die if she hated me", he rose again from his seat and turned to go.

"Then that's exactly what you need to say to her. I have a feeling she'll forgive you faster than you think, and in fact her reaction might surprise you", Nigel watched his friend leave the room knowing everything for the five members of Sector V was about to change – for the better. Now if he could just get through to Numbuh Four he might finally have some peace.

END

**Author's Notes:**

**Another one-shot conversation between two of our favorite boys. I like to write Nigel in the role of sage counselor to the rest. Can you tell? He really seems to me to be observant enough to see what the others can't. I think they are all teens in this one, although I guess it could go either way...**

**I am practicing with one-shots to keep you all distracted from the lack of updates for my bigger piece. By the way, anyone have inspiration about titles for that one? I still can't title it, my mind is completely blocked on that. **

**Thanks for reading, and as always please review! :)  
**


End file.
